


such a good man

by daisyridlevs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But Mostly Smut, F/M, Fluff, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light BDSM, Praise Kink, Redeemed Ben Solo, Self-Insert, Smut, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyridlevs/pseuds/daisyridlevs
Summary: Ben has had a rough day, and in an attempt to comfort him, you discover he REALLY likes being praised.Pretty much pure smut, sorry not sorry.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	such a good man

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for lilly.
> 
> (i hope you enjoy it, you slut)

Sitting at your desk, you poured over old history books, devouring details of Naboo’s past. Ever since you moved here with Ben, the history had fascinated you - and not just because his grandmother was a part of it. 

You turned the page, happening upon a blurb about the ill will between the Gungans and the people of Naboo, the conflict that Padme helped to end. Just as you were about to read about a festival celebrating their unity, you heard a door slam, paired with a frustrated grunt. 

“Ben?” You rose from your desk, heading to the front of the cottage. He stood there, huffing, tossing off his outer robes and running a hand through his hair. “What’s the matter?”

“I can’t stand it anymore.” He frowned, kicking his shoes off. “I’m a horrible master.”

“Ben, no.” You sighed, walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. “You know that’s not true.”

“Yes, yes it is.” He sighed, stalking away and collapsing onto the couch. “I thought I could be a good teacher, show a new generation a better way of using the force. No sith, no Jedi, just balance. But I’m worried that I’ll do them wrong, that I’ve already messed up somehow and I just don’t know it.” He leaned back, closing his eyes. “I shouldn’t have gotten myself into this.” 

“Ben, I’ve seen the way those kids look at you. They listen to you. They value your lessons. You’re a wonderful master, a wonderful teacher.” You lower yourself onto his lap,, lifting his head to meet your gaze. “You won’t steer them wrong.”

“You think I’m a good master? Really?” He scanned your eyes, wrapping his arms around your back. 

“I do. A great one.” You smiled, leaning forward and kissing him softly. 

“Say it again.” He whispered against your lips. You smiled, raising an eyebrow. 

“You’re a great master.” He grunted, kissing you deeply, tugging at your shirt. 

“Ben…” You chuckled softly, helping him remove it. 

“Again.” He leaned forward, kissing a trail from your neck down to your breasts, stopping to suck on your nipples gently. You moaned softly, threading a hand through his hair. 

“You’re so good Ben. You’re such a good man. Such a good master.” You whispered, nipping at his earlobe as you did. He moaned, a low sound deep from his stomach, and you could feel his cock straining against his pants. He lifted you off of him, laying you on your back and climbing on top of you, attending to your lips for a moment before sliding down your neck again, sucking not too hard - but hard enough to leave marks. 

“You’re so perfect. Every inch of you, so perfect…” He moaned against your skin. His lips were soft and warm against your hips, and you felt your breath hitch. 

“You might want to remove my pants, Ben,” you panted, “before you ruin them.” He chuckled, pausing to remove his shirt and toss it aside, then attending to your pants. 

“Better?” He smiled, placing a soft kiss against your thigh. 

“Much better,” you breathed, gasping as you felt his mouth against your clit. He hummed against it, sending waves of heat across your body like wildfire. You felt him grinding himself into the couch, desperate for friction.

“Hold on,” he panted, pushing himself up and struggling to take off his pants. You had prepared yourself to wait patiently, but suddenly you felt him inside of you. You gasped, moaning. 

“I don’t think that’s… an appropriate use of the force.” You breathed, arching your back slightly. 

“I don’t think it matters, when the Jedi and the Sith are both dead.” He chuckled, tossing his pants aside and lowering himself back on top of you. You felt his cock against your leg, and it never ceased to amaze you how big it was. Every damn time, you found yourself dumbfounded. 

“Ben, please..” You muttered weakly, spreading your legs. He leaned down, kissing you passionately, and entered you without warning, thrusting slowly but deeply. “God, it feels just as tight, every time…” You bit your lip, grabbing him by the shoulders. He rested his forehead against yours, one hand gripping the couch and the other coming to rest on your cheek. 

“Tell me if you want me to slow down,” he breathed, lips grazing your jawline. 

“No,” you panted, nails digging into his back, “no, I need more…” He growled, kissing you softly, and slid his hands down to your legs. Lifting them, he pulled you closer, and you instinctively wrapped your legs around him. 

“Be careful what you wish for.” He chuckled, thrusting into you harder than before. The new angle intensified every sensation, and you let out a guttural moan. 

“Ben…” You bit your lip, dragging your nails down his back. He grunted, thrusting harder, and reached down to massage your clit. 

“I love it when you’re rough.” He panted, beads of sweat dripping down his chest. You smiled, reaching up and threading a hand through his hair.  
“Do you?” You breathed, pulling him flush against you, body tingling as he continued to rub your clit steadily. 

“Yes...” He groaned, pressing a sloppy kisses against your cheek. You wrapped your legs around him tighter, tugging on his head to the side and sucking on his neck, gentle at first, but then harder. “Mmm..” He jerked his hips hard, hitting in just the right spot. You could feel his chest heaving against yours, hot and slick. 

“There, Ben. Right there.” You panted, breath hitching, pulling his hair and sinking your teeth into his shoulder, hard enough to bruise. 

“Fuck,” He choked, voice shaking. His hands shook, sliding up to your hips and gripping you tightly, pushing as deep as he could. 

“I’m so close,” You gasped, whimpering as he fucked you harder, hands digging into your sides. You dragged your nails down his back again, even harder this time, and put your lips to his ear. “Come with me, Ben.” 

He grunted, hips moving faster now. You felt his stomach tighten against yours, his breath becoming more and more unsteady. 

“That’s it, baby.” You whimpered, clutching him tightly. “Such a good man, so, so good…” 

He growled, low and deep, hips spasming, and the sound made you crumble. He thrusted hard, one last time, and you came undone, screaming his name. Just as you did, you felt him come inside you, panting and moving in and out slowly as you rode out your orgasms together. When you were both finished, he fell on top of you, panting, and you wrapped your arms around him loosely. 

“That was…” He seemed at a loss for words, breath still unsteady. 

“The best we’ve ever done, I think.” You chuckled, scooting over and allowing him to lay down beside you. His eyes met yours, raising a gentle hand to your cheek. 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” he whispered, his thumb tracing your cheekbone, “flushed. Glowing, almost.” You smiled, planting a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. 

“How come you never told me you liked to be praised?” You teased, intertwining your legs with his. He swallowed awkwardly, chewing on the inside of his cheek. 

“I…”

“It doesn’t matter.” You smiled, resting your hand gently on his jaw. “I’ll definitely remember it for future reference.” He laughed softly, brushing a strand of hair out of your eyes.

“I love you so much.” He murmured, eyes meeting yours. 

“I love you more.” You sighed happily, burying your head in his neck. You both fell silent, laying intertwined as the sun began to set outside. 

After what was probably only a few minutes, Ben began to snore softly. You smiled, grabbing a blanket from the back of the couch and spreading it over the both of you. You returned your head to his neck, closing your eyes, and melted into him, content.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! for more fic updates, follow me on twitter @daisyridlevs !


End file.
